The present invention relates generally to assisting in the connection and disconnection of a circuit board with an energized circuit, and more particularly to an apparatus for maintaining a selected voltage level on a circuit board during its insertion into or removal from an energized circuit.
The removal of a circuit board such as a daughter card from a back panel with the power on often results in physical or logical damage to the system. Logic errors generally result from the substantial current spikes which are generated as the on board capacitance charges to the bus voltage. Physical and electrical damage to the DIN connector can also result from arcing and material transfer effects as the connection and disconnection with an energized circuit is made.